


Ill never stop (breaking the law)

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I havent done one of these in forever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: Nonnie said: Also have you heard the song Breaking the Law by Emeli Sande?? I feel like it could be a really cute songfic... if you wanted too that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross posted on ace--jace](http://ace--jace.tumblr.com/post/157595003994/id-all-a-playlist-for-familiarity-if-you-dont); [song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3eyRqUttc)

_I’ll never stop breaking the law for you, I’ll never stop helping to pull you through_

Roy knows one day he’ll have to; stop that is… He can’t keep doing this, keep reaching out every time Jason steps over the cliff, every time Jason purposefully steps in front of a car or gun; it’s like a dare, every time Roy is right besides him, in Jason’s eyes. That flash of fire, the unspoken _I dare you to let me go_ ; Roy can’t. So he reaches out, every time, with a supportive hand or a protective embrace.

And he knows he’ll do it every time; every single time Jason digs himself into a hole, every time Roy will be there. It’s just the part he plays in Jason’s life; and he does it gladly, holding Jason close as the police draw closer and Jason bleeds, arms wrapped around Roy’s neck like a desperate noose.

_When you’re taking the steps but need to go faster, We can speed through streets so shadows can’t catch ya_

“I’ll come back for you,” Roy promises; he settles Jason against the alley wall, presses his pliant hands against the wound in his stomach. “I’m just gonna draw them away; and then we can go. We can go wherever you want.”

The stars are bright above, the moon a gigantic glow, and Jason’s eyes shimmer; “anywhere?”

Roy nods; “everywhere; you just sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

_I will come for you, set the building on fire_

Roy runs away; he pops off some shots, makes a ruckus, calls the police fat pigs and hopes they fall for his ruse. He runs, far away from Jason, ducks into side alleys and slips into an open window when he’s out of sight; he eludes them, waits a breath, waits one more, waits several more. Slips out, caresses the walls as he retraces his steps.

Jason greats him with a bloodied smile and Roy pulls an arm over his shoulder and stands; they breathe in tandem, their steps mirrored.

_Ignore the alarms, ignore the police_

Jason breathes softly against Roy’s back as the sun rises above them, on hand looped around Roy’s waist and clutching his belt, the other pressed to his sluggish wound; he watches the sun rise, smiles softly. Beneath them the motorcycle’s engine roars, and tires roll across the wet asphalt.

The city flies by them, chatter over the handheld scanner looped into a pair of headphones; Jason smiles, his teeth more clean after rinsing his mouth out, and Roy reaches down to cover his hand with his own. It’s bare skin on leather gloves; Jason holds on tighter, closes his eyes, and lets Roy drive.

_Whatever it takes to get what you need_

Roy flutters a hand through Jason’s hair, feels his chest expand against his side, feel it collapse slowly, feel the air tickle his chin; he smiles up at the moldy hotel ceiling, counts the tiles, knows the sun is high outside the plastic blinds. But in here, among the gentle shadows and the warmth of Jason’s body, Roy forgets the day.

He closes his eyes, brushes his fingertips over Jason’s exposed shoulder, knows goosebumps raise on the scarred skin; he smiles, content. He wouldn’t give this up for a life of safety. He knows where he belongs, in this big mean world, and it’s right besides Jason.

Breaking the law, holding him close, giving him moments of joy and love.

_I’ll never stop breaking the law for you_


End file.
